Time of the Colors
by Sivilian
Summary: For now, the Pikmin of the colors red, yellow, blue, white, purple, grey (rock), pink (wing), green, black, and orange live together in the clearing in the Forest of Hope. There are many Pikmin of every type, except for the orange Pikmin. The oranges almost went extinct. So the new seeded orange is the sole hope for the orange race.
1. Chapter 1: First Seed

**I do not own Pikmin (but I wish I did).**

**This story is about Pikmin when most of the colors lived together. There are red, blue, yellow, white, purple, pink, rock, and ,these are ones I made up, black, orange, and green. They are named by their parents. Since Pikmin can't reproduce themselves, the Onion assigns two Pikmin who are flowered and in love to care for a seed until it becomes a bud.**

**Their names are similar to Warriors (Cats). All names from nature.**

**Seed= [Prefix]seed**

**Leaf=[SamePrefix]leaf**

**Bud=[SamePrefix]blossom**

**Flower=[SamePrefix][Suffix]**

**I decided to add a stage of Pikmin called seeds. Babies!**

Dewdrop and Citrusflight twitched their tails. They watched the ceiling of their Onion eagerly. It shifted and squished and retracted. An orange pellet that had been stored for only a few days dropped from the ceiling and was caught midair by the Onion's light beams.

The two orange Pikmin held each other closely. The light began to dissolve the solid pellet. It turned jellotic and rippled melodicly. The dark spot in the middle was slowly growing bigger. The liquid dripped off and splattered softly across the floor and seeped into the Onion's plush ground

Citrusflight held out her hands as the liquid slid off the new, forming Pikmin. The stem was tiny - just a small stubby thing. The legs and arms were slim and slight. The tail was hardly a nub. Each drop of the bright ooze dripped off completely and dissolved into the floor out of sight. Citrusflight caught the seed Pikmin as the Onion's light beams diminished.

She cradled the seed in her arms and brushed it lightly with her tail. Dewdrop rubbed her right shoulder and looked at the tiny Pikmin. It's coat was lightening up and the ears were sprouting.

"In no time, the tail and ears will be big and fluffy." He reassured her.

They both knew that every seed Pikmin had a chance of not living past the first day. It was a good sign when an orange seed devoloped their tail and ears. But, this was the first seed since the oranges' near extinction, so the entire color's hope rested on the delicate seed.

Each color had its own signs of a seed that might live. For reds, the nose. For yellows, the ears. For blues, the butts. For the white, the big eyes. For the purples, the feelers. For the rocks, well, as long as they didn't have any cracks damaging their brittle bodies. For the pinks, the wings. For the blacks, the whiteness and the mouthes. For the greens, they never really knew.

Citrusflight cradled the seed close in her fur. Its nose blackened and the fur turned lighter. She knew she shouldn't start thinking of names until the next day, but she couldn't help it. Dewdrop, on the other hand, was barely restraining himself from announcing the first seed since the almost complete extinction of the orange.

The other colors were waiting for them. Well, some of the flowers. Most of the other Pikmin were unaware and were frankly just annoyed that Dewdrop wasn't helping with hunting.

.-.-.-.-.

The sun set behind the curtain of trees and the noctornal predators woke as the moon beams singed the forest in blue. The red, yellow, blue, rock, pink, green, and orange Onions retracted their root-legs and spun the flower tops rapidly to raise above the earth and ascend into the atmosphere. The black Onions settled into the soil. The white and purple Pikmin borrowed into their Half-Onions as the other Pikmin flew away for the night.

Dewdrop watched the planet shrink. The blanket of stars wrapped around the Onion. The Onion was eerily empty as always. He and his mate, Citrusflight, were the only two oranges known on the plentiful planet. Of the seed survived its first night, then maybe the Onion would liven up a bit.

The seed Pikmin had to orbs bulging on its head ready to burst from the skin. A sturdy nub grew a few flecks of fur. The tail was longer than earlier. The ears would soon rise. It was going to be okay. Even the black markings began to appear and the furry body grew less fuzzy and more sleek.

"Well, what should we name it?" Dewdrop asked Citrusflight who was never the one to start conversations.

Citrusflight ran a finger over the seeds stem and fiddled gently with the seed at the end, "Maybe Leapseed, or perhaps Wishseed, or Janeseed..."

Dewdrop loved thewhimsical side of Citrusflight. Jane was possibly the most made up name ever! "Or maybe Citrusseed?"

She wasflattered, "Oh no. Not after me! Maybe a name more symbolic? She is the first seed after all..."

Dewdrop looked closely at the seed. It was a girl. "Then how about Firstseed?"

"It's perfect." Shepurred, brushing her tail over the baby who now had pointy, soft ears.

**Okay, so orange Pikmi have ears and tails. They can also be called foxmin. Like wing/pink Pikmin can be called pinkmin. Orange Pikmin can distract enemies and hypnotize them with their tails... if they were in the games,**

**So, seeds are not supposed to be named until their color's features are formed. Like when babies weren't supposed to be named before they turned one because they could die most likely before then and you didn't want to be attached...**

**Whiteand purple Pikmin were earth-bound Pikmin and didn't have Onions. Well, they have 'Half-Onions' which are Onions that stay nested in the ground and have to be carried and reburied in a new location.**


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Posy

When the Onions landed back down to the clearing in the forest on their planet, the buds and flowers crawled out for a bath in the damp morning air. Citrusflight held up Firstseed. Her tail was a big fuzz ball, her ears were triangular and puffy. Her whole body was covered in baby orange fluff. She was most likely going to live! They petted their little seed who barely opened up her huge, shiny eyes.

Dewdrop crawled out of the Onion. He climbed up to the top and called all of the Pikmin to his attention.

"Our first orange seed since our near extinction has been born!" He announced to the crowd of many colors.

They all cheered. This was great news! Some of the excited and caring flowers lost a petal. It was traditional to give a petal to a new seed. They always grow back, so it didn't matter. The buds kind of didn't care and went to searching for nector or a fleabish sheergrub hiding in the clovers.

The flowers congratulated Dewdrop. They chuckled at the name of the new orange. They gave the lost petals to Dewdrop to gift to Firstseed.

Dewdrop crawled back through the entrance of the Onion. He showed the huge bundle of white, pink, purple, and yellow petals to his mate. The Onion took them and turned them into some weird liquid. They placed Firstseed in the jelly-like pool. Petal nector was a weird milk that helped a seed grow. They'd never seen a single seed given so many petals! She was going to live to be a beautiful orange flower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Firstleaf ran on all four of her paws. Her tail was waving wildly as Spikyleaf chased her around the legs of the cluster of Onions. She bounced up to the top of the red Onion, trying to dodge him. But her tail got caught on the Onion's flower roter.

He touched her back and yelled, "Firstleaf is a yellow wollywog!"

He jumped down from the Onion and ran away from Firstleaf. She tumbled down the legs of the Onion and pursued her fellow leaves. Pebbleleaf tripped and started shaking when he saw Direleaf staring at him with her intense red eyes. Duskleaf, the biggest of the leaves, was jogging away from Firstleaf who still tried to determine who her target would be. Sunleaf jumped up onto a high rock and looked over to Echoleaf stuck on the back, hiding from the tagger. Skyleaf fluttered overehead of Firstleaf, so she couldn't reach up and tag her. Bubbleleaf had tripped and was being awkwardly comforted by Mossleaf.

She decided to try to tag Bubbleleaf. Firstleaf sprinted across the soil to where Bubbleleaf scrambled to get out of the way. The orange leaf tackled the blue leaf. They both laughed as they tumbled over the earth.

Before Firstleaf could shout 'Bubbleleaf is a yellow wollywog!', Mossleaf confronted Firstleaf, "There is no need to make fun of Bubbleleaf! Just leave her alone and stop being such a bully!"

Everyone sighed, except for the clouded white leaf named Direleaf who was always quiet. Every game of tagwog was ruined because of Mossleaf. Even Echoleaf who was the most serious of the bunch enjoyed a game of tagwog. They all knew how Mossleaf liked Bubbleleaf.

Bubbleleaf was always self-concious about her appearance. Blue Pikmin were supposed to naturally have bigger behinds than the other colors (since a higher fat conent meant better swimming). But Bubbleleaf had a bigger butt than she should, and a lot of the buds would tease her which led to her having self-esteem issues. But Mossleaf was always there to protect Bubbleleaf from bullies. But Mossleaf had become too overprotective.

The worse part was that no one knew if Mossleaf was a boy or a girl.

Sunleaf frowned and her big eyes lost their sparkle. She climbed down the soft rock and helped pull Echoleaf's adhesive hands off the rock. Pebbleleaf shuddered as he plunked himself down by Firstleaf. Direleaf, of course, followed. Spikyleaf, who was always eager to play competitive games, sat on the other side of Firstleaf. Firstleaf watched all of her friends sit down beside her in a circle. They always did that when a game ended. Bubbleleaf tried to sit with them, but Mossleaf kept trying to pursuade her to stay away from them. Sunleaf and Echoleaf sat by Pebbleleaf. Duskleaf watched Skyleaf zip through the air before the both joined the circle by Spikyleaf.

"What game shuh we play nuxt?" Duskleaf asked in his deep purple accent.

"How about fleabish swarmspecking?!" Spikyleaf suggested excitedly. He loved to catch fleabish swarmspecks.

Sunleaf shook her head, "How about racing?" They all chuckled. They all knew she'd win because she was the leanest and had the longest legs since she was a yellow.

"Maybe swimming?" Bubbleleaf smirked. Everyone glared at her with a smile.

Mossleaf turned the world dark and scared the snitchbugs out of everyone.

The sky turned sunny and blue again. Then a shrill shreik peirced the air outside of the camp. A dwarf bulborb screamed as it gazed at the dozens of Pikmin and their camp. The spotty bulborbs stampeded to its side. All the leaves and buds gasped. The flowers ushered them into the Onions.

They all were panicking. Bulborbs usually don't bother the camp. But now five spotty bulborbs began charging! FLowers began pouring out of every Onion. Even Dewdrop. Spikyleaf barely squeezed past the dozens of his fellow reds going to battle to go inside the safety of the Onion. Pebbleleaf tripped. A dwarf was about to snatch him up but Direleaf jumped on its eye and spit acid through her mouth-pores. She helped him into his Onion and dove into her Half-Onion. Duskleaf lumbered into the Half-Onion and tried not to think about anything. He hated death, which sadly didn't make him fond of Direleaf who seemed to kill everything she touched. Skyleaf was too scraed to do anything but fly up higher. Sunleaf jumped a large distance into her Onion. Bubbleleaf was getting unneccarsary assisstance into her Onion by Mossleaf who proceded to call her a 'princess'. Firstlea watched the flowers meet the bulborbs. Her head was poking out of the entrance. She saw Echoleaf hiding on the backside of a posy before her mother pulled her in.

"Mother! Echoleaf..." Her fur spiked.

"Echoleaf went in his Onion. He will be fine." Citrusflight had never seen so many bulborbs this close to the Onions before, so she hoped all of the colors would be okay. She knew she couldn't join the fight, but Dewdrop was always expected to fight despite him being one of the last three Pikmin of their color.

Echoleaf leaked sticky ooze from his hands and clung to the posy. He wanted to see the flowers defend the Onions. Hunting bulborbs was dangerous enough, but defending against them would be much different. A roaring spotty bulborb crashed into the posy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a miracle that no one was killed in the scruff with the invading bulborbs. It seemed that the white flowers started spitting acid in the bulborbs eyes. They tripped over each other as they tried to escape the Pikmins' camp. All of the flowers were too weak by then to kill them completely. And night was approaching. Dewdrop came into the Onion to rejoin his family. He fell asleep as soon as he came in.

Citrusflight dragged him into one of the sleeping modules. Firstleaf poked her head through the flap of the Onion. The blue Onion was already preparing for take off. She saw the tri-Onion pull together, which meant the blacks were already leaving, too. But the sun was still brushing the scape in gentle locks of gold. She spotted a white glow coming from the darkness under a crispy fallen tree leaf. It must be Echoleaf!

She could hear her own Onion's flower-roter join the vrrruummm of the other Onions. I have a few minutes, she thought to herself. Firstleaf slipped through and dropped to the ground. She trotted on her paws over to the source of the white glow. The little orange pushed the crispy tree leaf over. Indeed, it was Echoleaf.

"Why are you out here?" She loudy wispered.

"I wanted to watch rhe fight," He responded, his eyes glowing like the moon, "But I'm stuck to the ground..."

Firstleaf seized his hands and attempted to pull him free from the solid earth. He started to shake uncontrollably. It smelled like fear to her. His hands and feet leaked more adhesive glue. His tri-Onion lifted off the ground and began to hover over the forest floor. She tried to pull harder, but she wasn't strong enough.

"How does Sunleaf get you unstuck?" She cried, tumbling backwards in failure.

Firstleaf swore his face flushed grey, "I melt it!"

''Then melt it!" She yelled. The orange Onion retracted its legs.

"I can't melt it..." he whispered. He only melted it when Sunleaf was with him because he -

"I love you, Echoleaf! I love you know and I will forever!" The fluffy orange shouted.

His body turned to a shade lighter than black and the adhesive melted and Echoleaf was free.

"So that's why you can only melt it with Sunleaf." She chuckled. Firstleaf wasn't interested in love yet, but she knew that Echo leaf liked Sunleaf.

All of the Onions lifted off the ground and were too high to reach. The tri-Onion and orange Onion lifted up into the sky. The other Onions followed. The both had this expression on their faces. Fear, horror, and panic. Echoleaf became so scared that his glowing spots burned brighter than the afternoon sun.

Echoleaf! Stop you're blinding me!" Firstleaf buried her head in her tail and turned away. He continued to breathe rapidly and burned brighter than the whitest white.

A distant howl of a creature tickled their spines. Echoleaf's glow seemed to explode and he let off a dim, dark grey. Firstleaf had never seen a black so dimly lit.

Leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf Leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf l


End file.
